


belly full of eggs

by trueprinci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampies, Egg Pregnant, M/M, Oviposition, Trans Lance, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia, actually there's not description of keith's junk so please imagine it to be whatever you want, keith is nb shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: "We're parents now. I can't believe it." Lance says softly, looking down at Keith's hand."I told you they're not gonna hatch.""Shh, I'm liking the idea of having furry little Galra babies."Keith sighs with a flutter of his eyelashes, but lets Lance go on with his little fantasy.AKA the one where lance gets egg pregnant





	

**Author's Note:**

> COUGHS AWKWARDLY i had no idea this would be my first klance nsfw fic but i saw this post [this post](http://aftehous.tumblr.com/post/147690756338/alien-keithovipositionunfollow-me-nowetc-who-tf) and got really inspired. so this is a horny egg preg fic with some fluff please enjoy

"Keith..." Lance whines, practically bouncing himself on Keith's lap, begging for entrance.

Keith says nothing, and wordlessly pushes his cock against Lance's lips and wet hole, and gently eases inside. He had fingered Lance open earlier, making sure he was wet and ready, which he was, more than enough.

Lance groans at the new weight and heat inside him, throwing his head back dramatically. 

" _Fuck yes_." He sighs. 

Lance should wait for a cue to continue, but instead takes the initiative himself, bouncing again on Keith, but this time with his cock buried inside him. He rides Keith eagerly, moaning as he goes.

"You really like this, don't you? Me filling you up?" Keith asks, fucking into Lance back with renewed fever.

Lance cries out, slamming himself down on Keith's cock. "You know I do." He replies, cocky enough as it is.

Keith grabs Lance's hips and forces him down to meet his thrusts, fucking into the tight heat. Keith feels so _thick_ inside of him, he can't help but drawl out his name in his feverish stupor. 

"Fuck yeah- ah- say my name." Keith growls, dipping close to Lance's shoulder to lace bites onto his collarbone. 

The smell in the air is heavy, sex stinging each of their nostrils. It smells like Lance's slickness, and the heat between them. Lance circles his arms around Keith's shoulders, partly for balance, and partly to dig his nails into Keith's back as the muscles shift and contort, in breathing and in heat.

Keith shifts to a slower pace, fucking Lance with careful, calculated thrusts, and Lance comes undone. 

"Please, please, faster..." Lance begs, trying to impale himself faster on Keith's dick. 

"Ah, ah." Keith chides, holding Lance's hips in place to try and stop him from going any faster. "Take what I give you."

Lance whines like a dog, but complies. He meets Keith's slow thrusts with a gentle picking up and dropping down of his hips, opting to grinding two fingers against his dick. Keith allows this with a heavy look to Lance's eyes, continuing to thrust.

Suddenly, Keith picks up his pace again, ramming into Lance with force so swift and renewed that Lance can't keep up.

Lance barely chokes out a complaint in the midst of his high moaning. "What- ah, ah! What was the point of that?"

"Take what I give you." Keith repeats, grip bruising on Lance's hips. 

The two continue their lewd little dance, both panting and moaning, until Keith's bangs stick to his forehead in the heat of it all, and Lance is nothing but a broken mess of words and Keith's name. 

"Fuck, I'm close." Lance warns, so fucked out and messy that he's drooling. 

"You gonna cum for me, prince? You gonna cum all over my cock?"

There he goes with the royalty titles. Lance nearly combusts right there, but manages to keep his composure, swallowing down saliva. 

"You- ah- you think I'm coming first? I know you can't resist- AHHH- this tight hole."

That he can't. Keith fucks into him faster, messier, thrusts less calculated and more about getting off. He still manages to brush Lance's sensitive G-spot every so often, dragging him closer towards to edge.

"Lance, cum with me." Keith demands, and Lance sees stars. He wants so badly to match up his orgasm with Keith's now, raking his nails down Keith's back for good measure. 

In no time, Keith is spilling himself inside Lance, and the throbbing and the hotness of it all sends Lance over the edge as well. They don't cum together, but it's very, very close.

Keith pulls out, and cum drips slowly out of Lance.

All of sudden, Lance feels really full. Like, _really_ full. He looks down to check, and his stomach is actually bulging. Now, Lance had some rolls when he bent over, a little pudge here and there, but nothing like this.

Lance laughs as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. "How much did you cum inside me, exactly?"

Keith falls silent. Lance begins to get worried at his absence of words, and swallows thickly.

"Um, something weird might have just happened. Please don't be mad." Keith explains slowly.

Lance chuckles some, and puts a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith, buddy, it's fine, whatever it is. Just tell me what's going on."

"So Galras are weird, right?" Keith shakes out a nervous laugh. "There may be...uh...eggs, in your system."

Lance balks. "How big of eggs are we talking about?"

Keith scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. "Like, y'know, normal sized eggs. Like, a little bigger than normal, I guess."

Lance pales, and starts to speak slowly. "What your saying is...you got me _egg pregnant?_ " 

"I couldn't help it! They just sort of, well, came out."

Lance crosses his arms over his chest. "Look, Keith, you know I accept your alien genitals and I love you and all, but I don't want to _give birth_. I'm too young to have kids!"

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're not going to give birth, you're just going to push the eggs out."

"Will they hatch? Into little Galra babies?"

"No, you don't have the right anatomy to fertilize them, so they'll just be eggs."

"Oh, thank Quiznak. I'm not ready to be a father." Lance says, dramatically pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. "So when are they coming out?"

Keith shrugs.

"Oh c'mon, you have no idea when these will come out of me?"

Keith shakes his head. Lance groans.

"Are you up to cuddle, and maybe they'll just come out?" Keith offers cautiously, sheepish smile on his lips.

"You're lucky I like you now," Lance warns. "Cuddle me before I change my mind." 

Keith shifts himself so the two can cuddle comfortably, bringing them both lying down on the bed. The two lie partially naked, Lance's shirt and binder still hiked up. Lance wraps his arms around Keith, and Keith smoothes a hand across Lance's back, bringing another hand to smooth over his bulging stomach. 

"We're parents now. I can't believe it." Lance says softly, looking down at Keith's hand.

"I told you they're not gonna hatch."

"Shh, I'm liking the idea of having furry little Galra babies." 

Keith sighs with a flutter of his eyelashes, but lets Lance go on with his little fantasy. 

Eventually, after much gentle rubbing and soft kisses, Lance stirs, his stomach screaming at him.

"Keith, buddy, I think they're ready." 

Keith shoots up in place, ready to hold Lance through it all. 

Lance moans, his mouth opening into a silent scream. Keith holds him as the first egg pushes through, coming out in a gooey mess on Lance's bed. The second egg pushes out of Lance with force, with a quick third egg coming out behind. Keith holds him as he squeezes out more eggs than they can keep count of, the bed now a mess of sticky eggs, creating a big, wet spot on the sheets. 

Lance is left panting in the wake of laying eggs, his eyes dusted with tears from effort. Keith showers Lance with kisses, whispering apologies and praises, rubbing Lance's tender stomach. 

"Thanks, buddy." Lance sighs, looking at Keith with hooded eyes.

Keith's ears go pink, and he diverts his eyes. "No problem, I guess." 

Lance comes down slowly, panting becoming softer. "Now, what are we gonna do with the eggs?"

"Fuck." Keith spits out.


End file.
